


Дневник извращенца 3

by ElenaQueen



Series: Дневник извращенца [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaQueen/pseuds/ElenaQueen
Summary: Прославиться на весь мир? Раз плюнуть!





	Дневник извращенца 3

### Это моя история

Привет всем! Меня зовут Фрэнк Энтони Томас Уэй. Мне двадцать шесть лет и я замужем за самым удивительным мужчиной на Земле. Удивительным, потому что только этому человеку удается терпеть мои порой совершенно безумные выходки. Но об этом чуть позже...

С Джерардом Уэем, моим сорокавосьмилетним принцем на белом коне, которому было всего сорок, когда мы познакомились, я встретился еще учась в старшей школе. Ох, я помню, как этот великолепный, сексуальный мужчина вошел своей грациозной походкой в наш кабинет и тут же сразил меня наповал. Как позже выяснилось, он оказался отцом моей лучшей подруги, Бэндит Ли, с которой мы учились в одной школе. Она согласилась познакомить меня с ним, и вскоре у нас с Джерардом завязались отношения.

Он тут же влюбился в меня и начал ухаживания. Не верите? А вот и зря! Я помню, как этот охерительный красавчик бегал за мной от дома до школы с цветами и тортиком в руках и пел серенады под окном. Как защищал от всякого быдла и чуть ли не каждый день приглашал на чай. После одного такого чаепития у нас и случился первый секс прямо у него дома. Бэндит тот вечер провела у своих друзей. Так что мы отлично провели время! В разговорах о хиппи.

А однажды, когда я был в ресторане со своим другом, он заявился прямо туда с букетом красных роз и, встав на колени, признался мне в любви и предложил встречаться, то есть стать его официальным парнем. Ну я поломался для приличия секунд пять, а потом конечно же согласился и засосал его по полной программе. Если вы понимаете, о чем я! Нам даже все аплодировали, представляете! Как в каком-то романтическом фильме, который я посмотрел на днях.

Так, спустя некоторое время после того, как я окончил школу и поступил в университет, мы с Джи поженились и теперь спокойненько поживаем тихой гейской семьей в доме моего мужа, наслаждаясь друг другом каждый божий день.

И вот недавно мой друг, Спенсер Кларк, кинул мне ссылку на один потрясающий сайт, где я, не теряя времени, зарегистрировался. Это действительно интересно! Множество людей выкладывают здесь свои истории, некоторые из которых задели меня за живое. Я тоже решил создать профиль, чтобы вести тут что-то вроде дневника, дабы поведать таким образом вам обо всем интересном, что происходит в моей жизни, как и многие другие поведали мне о своих замечательных историях, над которыми я умилялся, а порой даже рыдал. Что ж, надеюсь, это никто не спиздит... а то знаю я одну дамочку. В общем, как только у меня появится что-то увлекательное для вас, я сразу же об этом напишу. Идет?

Будет весело!

Меня зовут Фрэнки Уэй, и это моя история...

### Доктор Фрэнки

С самого детства я просто обожал Ганнибала Лектера. Даже на очередной Хэллоуин я одевался исключительно в доктора Лектера и скалил на всех свои маленькие молочные зубки. Не то чтобы я люблю мясо и все такое… скорее подумываю над тем, чтобы стать вегетарианцем… просто то, как доктор Лектер откусывал от лиц куски плоти, приводило меня почему-то в бешеный восторг.

Так, похоже, с самого детства во мне остались некоторые наклонности. Нет. Я не желаю человеческой плоти. Все, на самом деле, в пределах разумного. Меня заинтересовала психиатрия, ведь мой любимый киношный персонаж был мозгоправом. И мозгоедом, но не суть… Именно поэтому после окончания школы, когда передо мной встал выбор: кем я хочу быть, я решил выбрать профессию с таким направлением.

Стоило мне окончить Принстонский университет, как меня тут же порекомендовали в одну службу поддержки за нестандартное мышление. Вначале я работал на телефоне службы доверия, а после мне отдали нескольких пациентов для практики. Место своей работы я сообщить не могу, так как это противоречит некоторым нашим правилам, из-за которых врач не может сообщать своим пациентам слишком личную информацию о себе. Еще одна причина такова: если бы кто-то из моих подопечных узнал о эээ... некоторых моментах моей биографии, то вряд ли пришел бы ко мне на прием. Несмотря на это, могу с гордостью заявить: мои ЛИЧНЫЕ методы, однако, неплохо работают! Один из них — шоковая терапия! И… вот вы сейчас совсем не о том подумали! А если подробнее…

Многие люди любят часто жаловаться на свою ужасную, жалкую жизнь… Неизвестно откуда появляющиеся фобии и кошмары. Такое явление можно описать одним весьма простым и очевидным словом: «Зажрались!» В таких случаях депрессия появляется на пустом месте, и у человека зарождается желание вышибить себе мозги. Что же делать в такой ситуации? На самом деле все очень просто. А мои методы творят чудеса!

Так, закомплексованную пациентку мисс Митч (фамилия не настоящая, конфиденциальность все-таки), я избавил от всех её вымышленных внешних недостатков, запихнув голышом в сауну к пяти афроамериканцам. Через полгода за одного из них она вышла замуж. Долго выбирала.

Еще один мой бывший подопечный — назовем его Брайан Мэйс — страдал от клаустрофобии. Неделя в степи без еды и воды полностью избавила его от этого недуга.

Тощий Джонни (так я его всегда называл, так как этот парень был худее тростинки) конечно же жаловался мне на недостаток своего веса и комплексы по этому поводу. Проведя обследования, мы выяснили, что, скорее всего, дело в алкоголе и сигаретах, которые он употреблял по пять раз в день. От сигарет я избавил его за считанные часы, заставив выкурить две пачки (старый дедовский способ), а вот с алкоголем было сложнее. Пришлось кодировать. Но наркоман есть наркоман… теперь Джонни подсел на йогу, и как избавить его от этой наклонности я уже не знаю.

А вот с мистером Дженскиннсом все было намного сложнее. Офисный клерк и любитель посморкаться в мою новую жилетку прямо на рабочем месте. В прямом смысле этого слова! Так вот, все эти «сделайте перестановку в квартире», «заведите новое хобби» — чушь собачья! Человек по-настоящему начинает ценить свою жизнь только в тех случаях, когда этой жизни угрожает опасность! Но, как ни странно, прыгать с парашютом он со мной отказался! Вот ни в какую из самолета не вылезал. Забился в уголок и потом с головы до ног обливался. Тогда я решил пойти другим путем… Американские горки! Но… мой подопечный оказался настолько трусом, что сбежал от меня в первую же минуту и затерялся в толпе, стоило мне затащить его в парк развлечений. Не стоило, наверное, говорить ему про комнату страха, я же повел его в этот парк под предлогом острых ощущений… Все знают, что комната страха — полный отстой, в отличие от горок! Видимо, и ее кто-то боится. Но управу на мистера Дженкиннса мне все-таки удалось найти…

Благодаря своему дальнему знакомому Кристиану я устроил для своего пациента настоящую БДСМ-сессию. Ну, точнее, не я, а Кристиан. Под предлогом медитации я завязал мистеру Дженкиннсу глаза и тут же прямиком отправил в надежные руки мистера Грея. Что там дальше происходило, я не знаю, могу лишь догадываться по скудному личному опыту, но Мистер Дженкиннс после этого больше не появлялся у меня на сеансах. Наверное, вылечился. Что ж… будем надеяться.

Для кого-то я даже устраивал с помощью своих университетских друзей сценки с похищением маньяками-людоедами, после которых все жалобы на ужасных соседей и цены на бензин, которые вгоняют их в апатию, отпадали сами собой. Какой к черту бензин, когда все твои конечности на месте?! Вот самое важное в жизни-то, оказывается! Люди имеют столько возможностей и шансов на их реализацию, но совершенно этого не ценят и не видят, я всего лишь открываю им на это глаза.

Если вас не устраивает ваша внешность, если вас бросил парень или девушка, украли кошелек, а соседский пес гадит на коврик перед дверью — знаете, это мелочи. Все это — чертовы мелочи, которые можно пережить, и париться по поводу такой ерунды просто нелепо. Внешность, как говорится, не главное, главное — любить себя, а на остальных плевать! «Не нравится? Выколи себе глаза, сучка!» Парня всегда можно вернуть — шантаж и похищение никто не отменял. Деньги вы еще заработаете, чтобы нанять детектива и выследить этого гребаного воришку, что спер кошелек. А соседского пса… соседского пса можно просто кастрировать или пометить ЕГО территорию! Око за око, так сказать.

Цените жизнь, друзья мои, и тогда вы никогда не окажетесь у меня на приеме. Или, как любит пошутить мой муж Джерард: «нет ничего более стимулирующего к стремлению жить, как необходимость избежать твоих гестаповских методов лечения».

Лучше и не скажешь!

### Безумный Майк

Вопрос! Вам когда-нибудь мешали делать минет своему супругу неадекватные навязчивые родственнички, которые вдруг решили погостить недельку-другую в вашем уютном семейном гнездышке?

У моего любимого мужа есть младший брат по имени Майки. Он всего на несколько лет младше Джерарда, но мне иногда кажется, что этому чуваку всего двенадцать, ибо именно в таком возрасте мальчики обладают большой любознательностью к окружающему миру и в особенности к совокуплению двух человеческих особей.

Каждый раз, стоит мне встать на колени, этот «ребенок» в практически шесть футов длиной вбегает в комнату с камерой в руках и с криком: «Улыбочку!» Затем нас с Джерардом обязательно ослепляет вспышка фотоаппарата, после чего, естественно, ни о каком возбуждении и сексе не может быть и речи.

— Для семейного архива, — выдает этот ублюдок и скрывается в выделенной для него комнате, прежде чем Джерард успевает надеть штаны и схватить хулиганье за шкирку.

Какой архив он там собирает — одному дьяволу известно, но нужно будет обязательно попросить сделать копии для меня.

Так вот… как, собственно, этот засранец оказался в нашем тихом, спокойном мирке, я вам сейчас расскажу…

Пару недель назад брат Джи заявился к нам домой к полуночи. Одет он был довольно официально, будто только что отработал свидетелем на свадьбе, но самым странным оказалось как раз не это, а то, что его на вид совершенно новый костюм был весь в каких-то красных разводах, а светлые волосы, стоящие колом, также были окрашены в красноватый кровавый оттенок. Запах исходил от гостя просто ужасный. Будто он как минимум пару дней провел на кладбищенской мусорке или в зоопарке, несколько часов кряду отбиваясь от возбужденных самок обезьян.

Визитер дрожал и заикался, выдавая что-то вроде: «она придет, мне нужно бежать, мне нужно укрытие». Кто придет? Куда бежать? Кровавая Мэри что ли? Хотя не… в ту ночь она как раз заявилась в гости к нам!

Ну, мы с Джи отпоили бедолагу коньяком, вымыли, успокоили и уложили, на тот момент, в гостиной, так как северная комната пока была занята эскизами Джерарда. Все началось именно тогда. Тогда, когда этот маменькин сыночек не пожелал спать в «темной, холодной и страшной» гостиной и приперся к нам с мужем в спальню. И надо было горе-путешественнику обязательно расположиться посерединке, типа сбоку поддувает, ага! Из-за этой вот его нахальной выходки я с утра поцеловал не Джерарда, а его паршивого братца! Помню, я тогда нехило так струхнул, но Майки даже и бровью не повел, зато за завтраком нажаловался Джи на то, что я якобы к нему ночью приставал. Сученыш!

Джи посмотрел на меня хмурым взглядом из-под своих прекраснейших бровей и невозмутимо произнес:

— Фрэнк, а что ты меня-то не разбудил? Я бы хоть его привязать к кровати помог. Эх, Фрэнки! Всему тебя учить надо!

После этого Майки больше в постель к нам не ложился. Зато это не мешало ему капать нам на мозг тем, что некое чудище явится по его душу и сотрёт с лица Земли, поэтому его высокоуважаемому брату и его женушке Фрэнцессе необходимо в срочном порядке спрятать его неугомонную тушку. Получив за Фрэнцессу мой фирменный пендель, эта заноза в заднице, высоко подняв волевой подбородок, отправилась в «свою комнату» распечатывать наши с Джи фотографии.

И блин, засранца ведь просто невозможно было вытурить из дома. Похоже, управу на него имела только Кристин, но к сожалению, его жена в тот момент находилась по работе за границей, и мы с мужем, запершись в туалете от очередного приступа фото-маньячества Майки, никак не могли до нее дозвониться.

Однако, кое-что никак не давало мне покоя. Отстирывая вещи Уэя-младшего, я заметил, что красная краска или сок, которым они были испачканы, удалялся намного лучше холодной водой, когда с теплой возникали проблемы. А что у нас хорошо отстирывается холодной водой? То есть… получается… это была кровь? Рассказал Джи о своем открытии. Муж на меня странно покосился и обещал поговорить с Майки, но его брат почему-то категорически отказывался отвечать на этот вопрос.

Следующим вечером, а точнее, ночью, я спустился на кухню, чтобы попить воды, и как вы думаете, кого я там застал?! Майки, покачиваясь, сидел на полу кухни перед распотрошенным холодильником и, громко чавкая, что-то оттуда поглощал, при этом постоянно постанывая и что-то шепча. Это было реально жуткое зрелище! Струхнул я тогда не на шутку (этот упырь вообще мне за время совместного проживания море стресса добавил). Потому не стал тревожить безумие, поселившееся в нашем доме, а тихо, на цыпочках вернулся в спальню и разбудил мужа. Джерард проснулся и, обещав разобраться, поднялся с кровати, накидывая по пути на себя домашний халат.

Держась друг за друга, мы с собратом по несчастью спустились на зловещую кухню.

— Майки? Что ты делаешь? — дрожащим голосом произнес Джерард. Свет мы решили не включать, дабы не спугнуть одержимого родственника.

Майки резко развернулся и, улыбнувшись окровавленными губами, произнес что-то вроде «Тсссс», после чего продолжил доедать бутер с колбасой и кетчупом.

Этой ночью ни мне, ни Джи не удалось сомкнуть глаз. Под громкое чавканье и шум стукающихся в холодильнике банок, доносившиеся с кухни, мы под одеялом, вооружившись фонариком (Джи) и осиновым колом (я), строили тысячу догадок о том, что же произошло с нашим Майки. К утру мы пришли к выводу, что во всем виноваты зловещие мертвецы.

На следующий день, когда брательник отсыпался сном младенца в своей уютной, сделанной из консервных банок кроватке в северной комнате, вернулась Кристин.

Она, словно бешеная фурия, влетела в наш дом и начала, как ищейка, выискивать своего муженька. Видимо, одно из сообщений: «SOS! Help! Mikey is Mad!» все-таки дошло до нашей спасительницы, и Капитан Марвел пришла на помощь!

Застав своего суженого заваленным банками свиных и говяжьих консервов, Супер Герл разоралась так, что я удивился, как в нашем доме от столь сильного звукового потрясения не повыбивало окна, словно в каком-то супергеройском боевике. После чего последовали фирменные Кристинские поджопники в сторону ее обожравшегося муженька. К сожалению, желудок Майки к тому моменту не успел переварить полученную порцию гадкой мерзости, что он съел, и его стошнило прямо на беленькие сапожки его жены. Но дама не растерялась и, схватив Майкоса за шкирку одной левой, потащила нерадивого в сторону туалета.

Как позже выяснилось, Кристин с Майки надумали стать сыроедами, но на очередной свадьбе своего лучшего друга брателло сорвался и нажрался в хлам, если так, конечно, можно выразиться. При всем при этом он накупил (по пьяни, видимо) около 66 фунтов сырого мяса. Именно поэтому в ту роковую ночь он и заявился к нам весь в свиной крови. Заказ пришел прямо на дом, и так как избавиться от улик не предстояло возможным, Майки попросить убежища у своего старшего брата. Младший Уэй почему-то решил, что Кристин обязательно выяснит, что в их доме находилось мясо, если даже ему удастся раздать все знакомым, как, в принципе, он и поступил. Не знаю, чуйка была у его жены или просто потрясающее обоняние, но она легко обнаружила шалость мужа и, сразу поняв, в чем дело, тут же прибежала к нам. Спасибо ей большое за это, потому что, я думаю, еще пару дней — и нас с Джи бы не стало, так как его мелкий братец-мясоед съел бы своих благодетелей со всеми потрохами… или оказался бы закопанным под землей с осиновым колом в груди. Теперь хоть стало ясно, где он так оголодал.

Кристин забрала свою занозку домой, а нам с Джерардом осталось только отправиться в супермаркет за продуктами, так как холодильник оказался совершенно пуст.

Вот и пускай после такого своих родственников «погостить»!

#### Примечание к части

Как вам Майки и его безумие?) А что насчет Джерарда? Хотели бы вы почитать о маньяке Джи, одержимом Фрэнком-библиотекарем? Если да, то вам сюда:

https://ficbook.net/readfic/7910318

«Хранитель моего рассудка»

Описание:

Когда серийный убийца вдруг влюбляется в юного библиотекаря, с которым говорил лишь однажды, ему ничего другого не остается, кроме как похитить его. Но загвоздка в том, что одно неверное слово парня может причинить маньяку невыносимую боль. Так чем это может обернуться?

>

### Матрёшка Джи

Вы когда-нибудь были за рубежом? Отдыхали в Европе? Фотографировались на фоне Эйфелевой башни в Париже? Справляли новый год в Китае? Я — нет, но зато мне удалось поесть борща в грязной забегаловке на Ленинском проспекте. А если поподробнее…

В прошлый отпуск мы с Джи отправились в такую замечательную страну, как Россия. Джи ее обожает. Но по приезде замечательной она мне совершенно не показалась. Во-первых, на улице было тепло. ТЕПЛО, прикиньте! Ни пурги, ни мороза, ни медведей с балалайками в шапках-ушанках, вытворяющих каскадерские трюки на велосипедах, как в одном шоу про русских по телеку! Во-вторых, стоило нам заселиться в гостиницу, как мой муженек тут же потащил меня в какую-то захудалую столовку. Я тогда вдруг снова почувствовал себя прыщавым школьником с подносом в руках, пихающим одногодок в очереди за булками. Только вот на этот раз пихал все-таки не я, а меня, и не одногодки, а здоровенные такие бабенции с десятым размером груди. Раньше я думал, что в России бабы такие эээ… пышные, потому что там холодно, и они… ну, как эти… тюлени — жир накапливают, чтобы не замерзнуть. Но, как оказалось, там и лето бывает! И какой тогда в этом смысл? Ничего не понимаю…

В-третьих, как потом выяснилось, Джерард потащил меня в эту клоаку планеты Земля ради БОРЩА! Якобы в приличном месте его не так делают, а вот он несколько тысяч лет назад был тут как-то со своим брательником, и бла-бла-бла… Как это место за столько лет еще не исчезло с лица земли — загадка! Правда! Ведь тараканы и мухи были одними из самых частых посетителей этого проклятого заведения! Ну еще те тетки из очереди, которые понаставили мне своими локтями синяков. Одна, кстати, чуть не задушила меня своей грудью-убийцей! Фууу… Мне теперь до конца жизни кошмары будут сниться. Аппетита как не бывало. Зато мой муженек наелся этой жидкой кровавой блевотиной вдоволь. И еще попросил ему дать с собой! ОН ДАЖЕ ТЕРМОС ДЛЯ ЭТОГО ПРИТАЩИЛ! Этот мужчина не перестает меня удивлять аж спустя восемь лет знакомства!

Короче, то, что я был разочарован Россией — это мало сказано.

***

Почему Россию называют Матушкой? Не думал, что толерантность добралась до этой части нашей планеты, ведь сколько ужасов я в наших новостях наслушался, МАТЕРЬ БОЖЬЯ! Аааа! Вот почему!

***

Так потаскались мы, значит, по этой Красной площади, пофоткались около достопримечательностей Москвы. Но, блять, так и в моем родном Нью-Джерси, извините, тоже полно всяких сасных мест. Одни качели-убийцы чего стоят! А дом-призрак? Говорят, там живет дух бомжа-людоеда, который по ночам выходит поиграть в карты с другим призраком из дома напротив, который, по слухам, переехал из Чикаго. Барабашка Бо! Точно! Вот как его зовут! Барабашка Бо и бомж-людоед. Вот настоящие достопримечательности, а не этот Крендель, ой, то есть, Кремль!

И еще одно! Матрешки! Ладно, с шоколадкой «Аленка» я смириться смог, несмотря на то, что упаковки от них валялись по всему нашему дому по приезде в Нью-Джерси, но то, что одну из них Джи поставил в рамочку и повесил, как икону, над нашей кроватью — вот это уже перебор! А еще кто-то там говорил: «Я не сладкоежка, я не сладкоежка. Это Бэндит любит обжираться до кариеса на зубах!» Ага-ага, видели мы ваши зубки, мистер Уэй, спасшаяся жертва стоматологов-террористов. Ну это ничего, а вот какие песнопения и пляски он устроил вокруг отдела с матрешками и русскими народными сказками в Москве! Вам и не снилось!

Раздобыв где-то кокошник и платье подозрительно Бэндитского размера, он тут же направился к прилавку с этими бабами-мутантами и накупил их аж десять штук, видать, для всех своих родственников. Да блять, даже у русских, наверное, нет столько этих гребаных матрех, как у нас дома!

Я помню, Джи долго разъяснял мне тогда, что олицетворяет это стремное существо:

— Матрёшка, Фрэнки, — торжественно произнес Джерард, подняв при этом свой указательный палец вверх, — это символ материнства и плодородия. Она выражает образную основу самой человеческой культуры, — поучала меня эта пидарасина, которая буквально на днях балдела от моего члена в своей заднице. Ну-ну, мистер Уэй. Говорите-говорите. Я вас внимательно слушаю.

Русский народный костюм, кстати, Бэн с визгом кинула прямо мне в лицо (папочку, видимо, пожалела). Ну что ж, по крайней мере, кокошник на Джи неплохо смотрится, а вот платье пришлось «выкинуть». Ну… Джерард сказал, что его выкинул, но я-то видел, как он запрятывал его под матрасом!

В итоге, после моего бесконечного нытья и испорченного отпуска мы наконец вернулись домой, и Джерард обещал, что больше никогда не возьмет меня в свою любимую Россию.

И вот, спустя год мы опять тут! На этот раз путевку в это злачное место ему подарил начальник в честь долгой и хорошей службы в их художественном лицее, где мой Джи работает преподавателем. На этот раз (о Боже, я был так рад!) в России была зима, и стоило мне выйти за пределы аэропорта, как я тут же побежал лепить снежки.

Кстати! Прикол! Я не встретил ни одного человека, за все время пребывания в зимней России, в шапке-ушанке! Единственным идиотом в этой шапке оказался я! Русские вообще одеваются как-то скромно или наоборот вульгарно, но ушанок я ни на ком не увидел — странные.

Итак, пока Джи разбирался с нашим багажом, мы с моей новой подружкой Анастасией, которую мама тоже оставила ждать в холле, но она, как и я, сбежала на улицу, слепили целого здоровенного снеговика, загородив тем самым проезд для такси. Ору былоооо… Не знаю, конечно, что тот странный русский человек с арабской внешностью мне говорил, но стоило мне сказать ему два единственных слова, которые я знаю на этом языке, а точнее: «Давай, до свиданья»,— как он тут же почему-то набросился на меня с криком: «Сам пойдешь на свиданья! Сам пойдешь на свиданья!» Ничего не понятно! Какое свидание? Я вообще-то замужем! Что я и пытался объяснить этому разоравшемуся мужичку. Говорю: «Найн, свиданья. Ам мариид! Мариид!» Но он и тогда нихера не понял. Тогда я показал ему свое обручальное кольцо и начал дергать им туда сюда, как бы говоря: «Вы, мужчина, не в моем вкусе!» и, типа, «Видишь! Я замужем, у меня есть ебарь». Нооо… не знаю, честно, что показалось этому арабу оскорбительным, но он вдруг начал плеваться и махать своей шапкой. Не стоило, наверное, к нему задом поворачиваться. Ну как еще, блин, объяснить, что это сладенькая попка занята? Вот я и начал безымянным пальцем, на котором было обручальное кольцо, в свой зад тыкать.

Бля, вот ненавижу я эти языковые барьеры, будь они прокляты! Джи-то отлично по русски шпарит, а вот я не поддаюсь обучению, мы уже это проверяли. Закончилось все не очень. Закончилось все нервным срывом и слезами в подушку. Еле-еле тогда Джерарда успокоил.

В общем, мою мелкую подружку Наську утащила куда-то ее подошедшая мамаша, а меня наградили жестким таким подзатыльником за то, что я якобы предлагал какому-то незнакомому мужику растянуть свой анус прямо на улице средь бела дня.

Чертовы языковые барьеры!

Но самой большой ошибкой было взять меня в этот гребаный музей русского-славянского искусства или славянской культуры. Короче, натворил я дел, ребят… А началось с чего? Скажу честно, в этом, мать его, мавзолее мне было ужасно скучно, в отличие от Джерарда, который просто слюнями обтекал на всякую мазню, свисающую со стен. Да еще и приспичило мне эээ, по маленькому, в общем. Ну, оторвался я от этой группки фанатиков матрешек, добрался до тубзика и пустил струю. И вот я, значит, облегчаюсь стою, никого не трогаю, и тут подходит ко мне охранник и на своем не-английском говорит что-то и за плечо дергает. Сказать, что я был в шоке — ничего не сказать! Знаете, после того, как практически целый день терпишь такую пытку, как раздувшийся мочевой пузырь, остановиться практически невозможно, ну вы понимаете, да? Чувак, блять, я же, простите за выражение, ссу! Как вообще можно отвлекать человека от такого важного занятия? Я фигею от этих русских. Но на этом неприятности не закончились. Я ссал, мужик не отставал, а о чем он говорил — одному Богу известно, так что в очередной раз, когда он дернул меня на себя, я просто развернулся и, расставив руки по бокам рявкнул: «ЧТО?!» Видели бы вы его лицо! Это не описать словами, ведь свои дела я еще не закончил! Мужик отскочил от меня, что-то по бабски завизжал, как я потом догадался — подмогу позвал. Прибежала еще парочка таких же толстопузых верзил и скрутили меня на ровном месте, как какого-то щенка недоношенного. Ну нет, конечно, сперва они дождались, когда мой мочевой окончательно опустеет, а вот потом и набросились на беззащитного американца.

Оказалось, что место, куда я мочился, являлось какой-то древнеславянской вазой ручной работы. Вот уж не думал, что это славяне изобрели писсуары!

Один идиот врубил сигнализацию, и всех эвакуировали из музея. Эти придурки вызвали полицию, и смешные маленькие мужички с комплексом Наполеона увезли меня на забавном зеленом уазике. А я-то думал, что это у меня короткие ножки. Прям самооценка поднялась.

Джи, конечно же, отправился со мной. На этот раз фразой «я не с ним» он пользоваться не стал, в отличие от того случая на дне рождения его босса, когда я решил устроить из скучных посиделок за лимонным тортиком пенную вечеринку. Ну что ж, тогда хоть пожара не было, только потоп, в отличие от позапрошлого нового года. Жаркое подгорело…

Но вернемся к экскурсии по местам не столь отдаленным… Где-то я слышал, что русские просто обожают водку! Скажите, а?! Ну вот… я и решил проверить, так сказать, теорию, но полицейские почему-то такую взятку не приняли. Хрен поймет этих русских!

Я им говорю: «Я не пил! Я только сикал!» Нет! Все равно какую-то трубку мне в рот впихнули. И вот, когда они уже решили отправить меня, как мне перевел Джи, на анализ на наркотики, тут вбежал в их каморку еще один полицейский и начал что-то громко рассказывать и жестикулировать. А дальше… началась какая-то полная хуйня! Я ничего не понимал, но со слов Джерарда… В общем, у их генерала был в тот день день рождения, а наши надзиратели об этом совершенно забыли. Но парни не отчаялись, и стоило их начальнику появиться в поле зрения, как они тут же накинулись на него с поздравлениями и поцелуями. Вот я тогда охренел! Мне ж после выходки с таксистом Джи объяснил, что Россия — гомофобная страна, и лучше в ней своей задницей перед мужиками не вертеть (как будто в Америке он мне это разрешал). Эти недоросли, чтобы, видимо, не беспокоить босса укуренными американцами и не портить ему ТАКОЙ ДЕНЬ, наплели, что мы с Джерардом якобы их знакомые по переписке, которые приехали погостить в их замечательную страну и которые, конечно же, с БОЛЬШИМ удовольствием согласятся составить компанию генералу в его личной баньке за городом. Сцуки.

И вот мы с Джи, вымотанные столь стрессовой и шокирующей ситуацией, отправились за город на день рождения к русскому генералу полиции в забавном зеленом уазике, чтобы отпраздновать его пятидесятивосьмилетие в его личной баньке в лесу. Тогда я еще не знал, какой ужас меня ждет…

Когда повозка из клоунов, американцев и одной жертвы дешевого представления прибыла на место, являвшееся на деле заснеженным жутким лесом, в котором располагалась маленькая избушка и прилегающая к ней, по-видимому, банька, нас тут же заставили раздеться и прыгать в эту деревянную тесную коробку. Там уже ждали…

Итого: трое клоунов-полицейских, один генерал, два друга генерала и парочка несчастных парней из Нью-Джерси.

Дааа… Так громко я не орал даже во время секса с Джерардом! Вопрос! Вас когда-нибудь хлестали горячим веником по голой заднице? По-моему, эти русские — ёбнутые на всю голову! И знаете, что самое страшное? Мне попало больше всего, ведь Джи терпел, как партизан, тихо поскуливая в свою ладошку, когда я голосил так, как, наверное, моя мама при родах не орала! А попало, потому что этот стремный шестидесятилетний друг генерала походу получал то еще моральное удовольствие от моих криков. Молчаливого Джерарда-то больно никто не трогал, а вот мне не повезло. Или это что-то вроде: глупые америкашки, думаете, это вы ебете Россию? А это Россия ебет горячим банным веником вас!

После такой своеобразной экзекуции нас с Джерардом, словно на расстрел, повели в лес. Я наверное раз сотню тогда мысленно перекрестился. Сопротивляться не имело смысла, ведь копы-клоуны еще до всех этих славянских пыток поведали нам о том, что если мы решим сбежать — то камера №3 всегда свободна. Что в этой камере №3 было такого особенного, я не знал, но тогда я был уверен на 98%: я бы предпочел лучше остаться там, чем подвергаться этому групповому изнасилованию горячими ветками березы.

В лесу нас ожидал сюрприз. Пруд! Маленький гребаный непонятно откуда взявшийся пруд с большущей дырой во льду. И вот еще одно доказательство сумасшествия этих странных русских людей: они начали прыгать в эту дыру, при этом находясь в одних плавках! У меня тогда челюсть просто отпала наверное. Садиться «на дорожку» — это просто детский сад по сравнению с этим совершенно безумным занятием. Но, что показалось мне довольно странным, выныривали они очень довольные, и мне даже показалось, счастливые! «Хм, может там есть какой-то подогрев», — подумал я и полетел в ледяную воду с плавающими в ней кусками льда. Какой-то ублюдок столкнул мое маленькое, еле живое и тяжело дышащее после баньки тельце в эту адскую дыру. Сердце замерло. Тысяча иголок словно вонзились в мои руки, ноги и туловище. Такого шока за всю свою коротенькую жизнь, честно признаюсь, я не получал никогда! Джерард полетел следом.

Когда мы, как ошпаренные — а это точное описание, потому что я убедился на собственном опыте: холод жжет не меньше огня — выскочили из проруби, на нас тут же накинули полотенца и повели обратно в пыточную. Ииии, дубль два! Веник, жопа — красота!

Но самое удивительное случилось позже… Через некоторое время я понял, что чувствую себя… просто обалденно! Я взглянул на своего краснощекого мужа и заметил, что и он пребывает в полной эйфории. Ребяяят! Это стоило того! Как только все эти пытки закончились, я практически полностью перестал ощущать свое тело. Это было как… как новое рождение. Да! Я будто родился заново. Тело казалось легким и совершенно новым, будто я сменил одну человеческую оболочку на другую, более усовершенствованную. Создалось ощущение, будто я могу летать — тело потеряло вес.

Позже мы с ребятами выпили по пиву и вот тут меня вообще унесло. Помню только, что когда мы ехали назад, я почему-то лез целоваться ко всем и предлагал задницу Джерарда в обмен на еще одну сессию с шестидесятилетним парильщиком в бане. Хорошо, что они не знали английского. И хорошо, что мой Джерард такой понимающий. Когда я пьян, я говорю ужасные вещи.

В последствии наши полицейские-клоуны по секрету сообщили, что, оказывается, не я один принял эту древнюю вазу за писсуар. Как говорится, не я первый, не я последний… Они нас «простили» и отправили обратно на родину уже «русскими людьми».

По приезде в Америку мы закупили несколько таких банных веничков для дома. Подумываем построить во дворе баньку. Да и березовый веник намного круче какой-то дурацкой плетки из секс-шопа. Что ж… в любом случае мы оторвемся по полной. Наркотик принят. Рыбка на крючке.

Итог: Россия, может, и стремная страна, но люди в ней золотые!

#### Примечание к части

Насчет пышных женщин. Ничего личного. Это просто узколобость американца Фрэнки. На самом деле дрыщ-автор обожает полных людей. Он постоянно их лапает и тискает. К сожалению, эта любовь не взаимна :(

Анимашки к главе:

https://vk.com/photo-81857224_456244811

https://vk.com/photo-81857224_456244809

>

### Шпилли и Вилли

Сегодня утром, в выходной, я проснулся от громкого, душераздирающего визга — по-другому это не назовешь, ибо в ушах у меня звенело знатно — своего муженька. И стоило мне продрать глаза, как я стал свидетелем следующего развития событий:

1\. Мои крошечные псинки чихуахуа Вилли и той-терьер Шпилли со всех восьми лап неслись прочь из нашей с Джи спальни, только задницы сверкали.

2\. Джерард со взъерошенными на голове волосами плевался, матюгался, скакал на одной ноге, пытаясь при этом вытереть свой рот и…

3\. Я, кажется, забыл вчера надеть плавки. Ну что ж… это, в принципе, не так важно, я часто сплю голышом.

Позже, успокоив муженька, я попытался выяснить, а что собственно произошло и почему Вилли со Шпилли не показываются нам на глаза вот который час, а ведь, зная их прожорливость, они давно должны были крутиться возле моих ног и, смешно попискивая, требовать жратву.

Тогда Джерард мне поведал, что, проснувшись сегодня в весьма благодушном и немного возбужденном состоянии, он по привычке потянулся за поцелуем ко мне, но каково было его удивление, когда вместо моих губ бедняга засосал попку Вилли! Этот паршивец расположился между нами прямо на подушке и, повернувшись к Джерарду задом, громко посапывал мне в ухо! А я-то еще сквозь сон думал, что у Джи насморк и планировал с утра разобраться с этим, забежав в аптеку. Шпилли же устроился где-то у меня под мышкой и, сладко похрюкивая, обливал нашу постель слюнями.

Итак, обнаружив на месте, где должны были находиться мои губы, собачью задницу, Джерард «не растерялся» и с визгом соскочил с кровати прямо на свой ошейник с шипами, который мы, похоже, забыли убрать вчера вечером.

Собаченции смызнули с горизонта, поджав свои бесстыжие задницы, а бедный Джерард, прыгая на одной ноге, пытался стереть с губ собачий привкус. Таким образом я стал свидетелем самого настоящего шоу под названием «собачьи бега». Нда… Доброе, однако, утречко вышло.

А теперь немного о наших питомцах…

Чихуахуа Вилли мне подарил Джерард на мое двадцатипятилетие. Как я тогда был счастлив — не описать словами! Ну, на самом деле, сперва я немного испугался, ведь, найдя в своей коробке с сухим завтраком маленький попискивающий комок мимимишности, чуть не наложил в штаны, после чего собрался позвонить на завод, где делают эти хлопья, и наорать на персонал, запугивая Гринписом и пожизненным заключением. Слава Богу, Джерард не стал затягивать свою идиотскую шутку и признался во всем. Все равно это был один из лучших дней в моей жизни!

А вот Шпилли достался мне с большим трудом… Очень-очень плохая идея, скажу я вам, друзья мои, пытаться провести контрабандой той-терьера из России в Америку за пазухой!

Это произошло как раз во время второго путешествия в Россию…

На обратном пути, прямо в аэропорту, мне на глаза попалась одна очень мерзкая такая, нафуфыренная, как новогодняя елка, дамочка под сороковник. Со своим муженьком-толстопузом они стояли в очереди на регистрацию прямо напротив нас. В правой руке тетка держала переноску для собак, из которой торчала милая мордашка русского той-терьерчика. Его мордочка была настолько жалостливой, что у меня чуть не потекли слезы из глаз, когда песик своим умоляющим и невероятно горестным взглядом смотрел прямо на меня, словно говоря: «Заберите меня к себе, дяденька, пожаааалуйста». Конечно же, я не мог допустить того, чтобы это милое существо страдало в лапах этих рявкающих друг на друга по поводу и без людей. И потому, стоило парочке сдать бедолагу в багаж, как я под предлогом выйти в туалет умыкнул сумку с песиком и тут же, по-быстрому, вернулся в зал ожидания. Но я же не идиот! Я прекрасно знал, что Джи ни за что не разрешил бы мне воровать. Особенно в другой стране. Особенно собак. Но разве ему объяснишь, что бывает такое, знаете… когда между псом и человеком будто устанавливается связь, и ты сделаешь все на свете, станешь кем угодно… станешь тем, кто ему нужен: защитником, другом, отцом, братом — только для того, чтобы он чувствовал себя самым счастливым псом на свете!

В общем, чтобы не спалиться перед мужем и перед контролем в аэропорту, я выкинул сумку для переноски собак и запихнул той-терьера за пазуху. Иии… все было хорошо. Все было хорошо, когда мы расположились на своих местах, когда самолет оторвался от земли, когда нам принесли напитки… Все было хорошо, пока Джерарду не приспичило потрахаться в туалете самолета. Дурацкие американские традиции! Конечно, отказаться от такого заманчивого дела я не имел права, поэтому, встав со своего места, вместе с Джерардом направился к санузлу. Словом, разделения на «мужской» и «женский» в самолете не было, поэтому перед этим нам пришлось отстоять небольшую очередь, а после, добравшись, наконец, до заветного местечка, мы приступили к делу. Странно, но никто не заметил, что в туалет зашли сразу два мужика. Или это уже привычная для всех картина?

Сперва Джерард мне сделал крышесносный минет, от которого я начал дрожать и попискивать, кажется, даже разбудив задремавшего у меня под мышкой пса. После он стянул с меня джинсы прямо вместе с трусами и начал растягивать. Песик заскулил. Джерард промолчал, решив, наверное, что это я. Ну да, признаться честно, я иногда подвываю во время секса, как какой-то волчара на луну, так что муженьку не привыкать. Далее, смочив хорошенько мою дырочку слюной, Джи приставил головку к анусу и… я, видимо, немного зажал от перевозбуждения той-терьера, из-за чего тот тявкнул и громко зарычал.

— Фрэнк, ты в порядке? — заволновался Джерард, на что я кивнул и тоже начал рычать. Главное не спалиться!

И вот, я, Джи и той-терьерчик из России около пятнадцати минут кряду трясемся в маленькой кабинке туалета, повизгивая от возбуждения и, похоже, делая свои дела прямо на мою новенькую футболку с изображением президента. Но самое стремное было впереди… Кончив первым, я, похоже, расслабился, из-за чего пес выскочил у меня из рук и каким-то образом забрался на правое плечо, во всей красе являясь взору кончающего Джерарда.

А теперь представьте: вы занимаетесь сексом со своим супругом в самолете, парящем в небесах на большом расстоянии от земли, и тут во время оргазма перед вашим лицом появляется злобная, скалящаяся и рычащая мордочка непонятного существа, так как затуманенный удовольствием мозг не в состоянии определить, что за клыкастая хрень маячит у вас перед носом. Крику былоооо… что аж все какашки терьерчика попадали у меня из-за пазухи.

Персонал самолета, конечно же, сразу забеспокоился и поспешил на помощь к забравшемуся на толчок Джерарду. Видимо, решив, что это самый настоящий гремлин, мой муж попытался спрятать от чудовища самое дорогое, а точнее, свой зажатый ладошками член. С криком: «Фрэнки, давай сюда!» он выплясывал на унитазе танец под названием «прелюдия для писающего мальчика».

Бортпроводницы ломились в дверь, пес выл, Джерард скулил, а я пытался как можно скорее придумать план по откосу от тюрьмы и крушения самолета. Идея пришла мгновенно! Таким образом, быстро обрисовав ситуацию Джерарду и поймав бегающего и хрюкающего у меня под ногами пса, я «познакомил» его со своим мужем, запихнув собаку тому в штаны. А потому что выбора у нас не было! В тюрьму за похищение и контрабанду животных не хотелось, а мерзкие стюардессы, стоило мне поглубже упрятать пса, тут же ворвались в туалет с предъявами прекратить пьяный дебош и вернуться на свои места.

Футболку пришлось выкинуть, джинсовка была вся в какашках, я ее в туалете и оставил, а вот брюки Джи пострадали больше всего. В промежности Уэя псу не нравилось, и он, рыча, а также периодически покусывая Джерарда за яйца, копошился и крутился, словно уж. Нда… тогда Джи, скорее всего, тысячу раз проклял тот день, когда мы поженились. Тем не менее, мой Джерард — тот еще кремень! Он вытерпел всю зубоукалывающую пытку до самого конца полета, а когда пес напрудил в его штаны, создав видимость, будто это сделал сам хозяин, Джерард лишь с невозмутимым видом оглядел шокированные лица пассажиров, которые уставились на его заметно выпирающую и мокрую промежность, выдав что-то вроде: «Большому члену — маленький мочевой пузырь», после чего с гордо поднятой головой и воющей ширинкой покинул салон самолета.

Дома мне влетело по самое не балуй! Нормально сидеть на заднице я не мог где-то неделю. Джерард же после моей экзекуции философски заключил: «Если ведешь себя как ребенок — то и наказывать я тебя буду соответствующе». Хах, наивный! Да это же была моя самая мокрая мечта! Вот теперь думаю… а что бы еще такого натворить, чтобы попасться и… хи-хи-хи!

Той-терьерчика мы назвали Шпилли (смекаете?) и, зарегистрировав в Нью-Джерси, поставили все соответствующие прививки. Ему и Джерарду, а то мало ли…

С тех пор русский той-терьер Шпилли и чихуахуа Вилли живут-поживают душа в душу в нашем уютном домике. Как-то раз я даже застукал этих маленьких хулиганов за вылизыванием яиц друг друга. Вот не зря говорят: «Хочешь узнать, что из себя представляет человек — посмотри на его домашнего питомца». А они такие миииилые… Неужели мы с Джерардом тоже?

Ну а сегодня… сегодня Вилли весь день сторонился Джерарда, а Джерард — его. Причем, что этот, что тот странно поглядывали друг на друга. И, смотря на скривившуюся мордочку чихуахуа, я теперь даже и не знаю, кому было противнее от произошедшего утреннего казуса.

Любите своих мужей за то, что они любят животных, даже если им совершенно не доставляет удовольствия целовать их в зад. Даже если эти зверюги оставили несколько маленьких шрамчиков у них на яйцах. Любите своих мужей, мои дорогие.

#### Примечание к части

В этой главе есть небольшая отсылка к одной очень популярной истории. Кто первым найдет её - получит медальку!

Шпилли и Вилли

https://vk.com/photo-81857224_456244929

>

### Home Video

Как любой уважающий себя любовник, я всегда мечтал о том, чтобы запечатлеть наш секс с мужем на память. А что, разве у вас не так? Только представьте, какой кайф и ностальгию вы будете испытывать, просматривая порно ролики с собой в главной роли в лет восемьдесят или девяносто… Это же настоящее наследие! А наши с Джи дети… эээ… то есть собаки будут хранить эту часть отцовской биографии где-нибудь в коробочке на чердаке… или возле DVD-плеера… В общем, запомнят нас прекрасными и молодыми, а не дряхлыми стариками, постоянно путающими вставные челюсти друг друга.

Правда, Джи почему-то не разделял моих взглядов. Сколько я его не упрашивал, сколько не умолял, стоя на коленях с тряпкой в руках, так как минетом этого зажравшегося ханжу уже не купишь, он ни в какую не шел на уступки!

— Вместо того, чтобы заниматься всякой ерундой, лучше бы убрал последствия своих игр с Вилли. Посмотри, во что вы превратили диван в гостиной! А резиновая уточка в ванной! На ней точно следы человеческих зубов!

Короче, ни в какую! Но Фрэнки Уэй не был бы Фрэнки Уэем, если бы оставил все как есть и бросил эту гениальную идею. Ведь все, что я хотел — это снять порно! Разве это так трудно?! Никто же не собирается выкладывать это в интернет! Так какого хрена я не могу лишний раз полюбоваться голожопеньким Джерардом, скачущим на моем члене?! Скажите же, несправедливо, верно?!

Итак, запрятав в спальне новенькую камеру, купленную в магазине неподалеку от нашего дома, я решил устроить что-то вроде домашней, частной, скрытой съемки. Джерарду я ничего говорить не собирался, а то еще удалит видео или найдет все копии дисков, спрятанные под половицами и на чердаке дома, и заставит выкинуть. Ну уж нет! Он мне еще «спасибо» скажет! Когда-нибудь… в девяносто восемь или девять…

Таким образом, вечером выходного дня ровно в семь ноль-ноль начались съемки фильма под названием «Выеби меня нежно». В главных ролях: Джерард Артур похотливый язычок Уэй и Фрэнк Энтони Томас бешеный членик Уэй!

После шикарнейшего ужина и обалденного массажа в ванной, полной пены и аромамасел, я потащил расслабленного Джи в нашу обитель любви и разврата. Конечно, муж сразу заподозрил, что что-то не так, ведь обычно я просто набрасываюсь на бедолагу, схватив за мягкие бока, и оттрахиваю того до бессознательного состояния. Но все мысли тут же вылетели из головы Джерарда, стоило мне взять его член в рот. Вначале он вроде пытался выяснить, что же я такого натворил и к какому очередному потрясению ему стоит подготовиться на этой неделе, но в ответ услышал лишь тихое мычание, а потом Уэй и вовсе улетел в страну радуги и розовых единорогов, так что тема была замята.

Джи стонал, гладил мою спину и тихо напевал какую-то мелодию. Не помню точно, какую, но я это просто обожал и иногда сам просил его мурлыкать себе под нос что-нибудь успокаивающее. Нет ничего приятнее, чем слушать голос любимого человека, принимающего твои ласки.

Спустя некоторое время муж оторвал меня от столь сладкого занятия. Настала его очередь. А минет в исполнении Джерарда — это… это, наверное, как прыжок с самолета без презерватива… эээ, я хотел сказать… бля… че я хотел сказать? Короче, это как полный вынос мозга, в хорошем смысле этого слова. В голове каша, а в ушах шум от стука сердца, которое словно играет на твоих перепонках, как музыкант бьющий в свои барабаны. Минет от Джерарда — это когда ты… будто находишься на рок-концерте своих кумиров, их музыка, голос вокалиста проникает в тебя и начинает перемешивать все внутренности. Словно этот вокалист и вообще вся группа трахают тебя прямо на своем ебаном рок-концерте. Групповуха. Вот, что такое минет от Джерарда Уэя.

Джи, сделав заглот… ах, как он делает заглот… Оооо… Эм, бля, так о чем это я? А, точно! Ну вот, после такой своеобразной прелюдии, от которой я чуть не обкончался, как тринадцатилетка — впервые увидев сиськи, а в моем случае — волосатый хуй, Джерард принялся вылизывать своим языком мою дырочку. В последнее время растяжку он делает исключительно ртом, отчего лично у меня создается странное ощущение, будто в анусе копошится какой-то озабоченный здоровенный мокрый червячок. Каааааайф…

Вскоре, почувствовав наконец член своего мужа в себе, я понял, что бля, щас точно обкончаюсь, словно какой-то девственник под своим сексуальным учителем-развратителем литературы, точнее изобразитееееельнооооого… иссссс-сука-скусства! О, да, Джи! Быстрее! Быстрее!!! БЫСТРЕЕ!!! ААААААА!!! Ваааааа…

Ну вот примерно таковы мои ощущения и мысли, когда я занимаюсь сексом с мужем. Нда, как-то быстренько вышло, но второй заход никто не отменял! На этот раз девочкой у нас был Джерард. Завернув муженька чуть ли не в морской узел, я выебал его вкусненькую (проверено!) попку, как кролик-террорист — свою шлюшку-крольчиху, но, правда, за пять минут не управился, и пришлось Джерарду кататься по кровати еще где-то с часик-полтора. А там уже и до третьего заходика недолго осталось…

Не знаю, кто из нас стонал громче, но надеюсь, мы не превысили децибелы микрофона в скрытой камере, а то потом с монтажом париться придется или, не дай Бог, переписывать! Хотяяя… че это я! Это же отличная идея! Можно прям снять сериал про сексуальные похождения Джерарда и Фрэнки Уэев! Это будет мой любимый сериал! Эх, только вот шанс спалиться перед Джи слишком велик, а я и так затеял опасное дельце, так что… Но, ох, как же мой пирожочек стонал, а так как я вновь заставил его петь, музыка любви поглотила весь дом с первого этажа до второго с подвалом и чердаком включительно. А стонать было от чего…

Вас когда-нибудь ебали вниз головой? Джерарда — да! На подоконнике второго этажа? Конечно! Стоя на руках с парящими ногами в воздухе? Естественно! В позе перевернутого лотоса? Спросите у моего мужа. С задранными до макушки ногами? Джи гибкий. Скрученным в бублик? Мы любим булки! А вам когда-нибудь приходилось подтягивать ослабевшие после секса ноги руками, чтобы удобнее улечься на кровати, так как во время страсти они расползались в разные стороны? Устал, бедняжка. Или ваш муж или жена когда-нибудь с похлюпыванием и чавканьем высасывали сперму из вашей задницы? Бля, я же не специально! А бывало, что после всего вышеперечисленного у вашей второй половинки началась истерика, и чтобы остановить у него (нее) непрекращающийся хохот и икоту, вам приходилось бежать на кухню за водой? Мне не впервой. Бывало и хуже.

Таким образом, в нашей коллекции семейных видео появился настоящий порношедевр, который никому не суждено посмотреть. Хотя там такоооое! Даже самые профессиональные порнозвезды обзавидуются! Им точно есть чему поучиться у нас с Джи! Записав кучу копий и запрятав их понадежнее от чужих и Джерарда глаз, я со спокойной душой уселся за ноут, чтобы посмотреть творение нашей страсти и сумасшедшей любви в сто тридцать четвертый раз.

Эх, как жаль, что нельзя показать это Джерарду. Вдвоем дрочить намного веселее…

#### Примечание к части

Я плоха в PWP, признаюсь, но есть ребята, которые шарят в нем намного лучше меня. Узнать их секреты вы сможете в этой стыренной кем-то переписке:

https://ficbook.net/readfic/8015794

>

### Бэндитский фильмец

Недавно моя падчерица снялась в своем первом фильме. После школы она поступила в университет театрального искусства, и на одной из постановок, в которой у нее была главная роль, Бэндит заметил режиссер Джей… Джен… Джинс… Камертон, Джинс Камертон! Ну или что-то вроде того, у меня плохая память на имена. Короче, этот Джинс был в полном восторге от ее актерской игры и тут же взял ее на главную отрицательную роль в своем боевике про каких-то мафиози. Она сыграла дочь погибшего «крестного отца», которая после смерти папы возложила на себя его обязанности, а точнее, убийство, пытки и расчленения людей! Круто, да?! Для роли ее перекрасили из брюнетки в огненно-рыжую бестию, и она просто покорила сердца всех кинолюбителей, а благодаря своим потрясающим актерским данным с ней заключили контракт на сиквел и еще какой-то очередной боевик. Съемки начнутся в следующем году, а в этом она пока что готовится к роли и проводит время с мужем и дочерью. Алекс, кстати, муж Бэн, учился с ней в одном универе и тоже неплохо сыграл Ромео в той постановке. Сейчас он проходит кастинг на роль в одном крутом сериале! Джиллиан же, мою любимую, обаняшную, замечательную и самую-самую мягонькую для тисканья семилетнюю внученьку, отправят к прабабушке с прадедушкой. У девочки предрасположенность к боевым искусствам, а отец Джерарда преподавал когда-то каратэ (был учителем боевых искусств), так что мелкая его просто обожает!

Но до того, как Бэн стала суперзвездой, а Джи чуть не грохнулся в обморок от красноволосой дочери, была премьера. Премьера самого крутого фильма всех времен и народов. Мы с мужем, конечно же, были приглашены в особое время в особый, с невероятно большим залом кинотеатр в Лос-Анджелесе, где находились почти все создатели этого боевика. Мамаша Бэндит не пришла из-за своего рок-н-рольного тура по Европе, чему я отдельно был очень рад.

Вначале белобрысенький шестидесятилетний режиссер толкнул какую-то задушевную речь, от которой мне вдруг захотелось встать, приложить руку к сердцу и пропеть гимн Америки (рефлексы, ё-моё), а после свет в зале потух, и все уже давно расположившиеся на своих местах зрители, затаив дыхание, начали смотреть фильм.

Сказать, что это был шедевр — значит ничего не сказать. Джи сидел рядом (мы выбрали, как последние педики, последний ряд), и на его лице сияла скромная, милая улыбка. Он гордился дочерью. Я же не мог восхититься ее игрой или вообще о чем-то думать, так как сюжет затянул меня так сильно, что я вдруг поймал себя на том, что разговариваю вслух, мешая остальным зрителям в зале. На моменте, когда Бэндит напала на Томаса (главного героя) и попыталась всадить ему пулю в голову, а тот ее обезоружил и подмял под себя, я даже, кажется, закричал что-то вроде: «Нет, Бэн! Бей по яйцам!», из за чего в первом ряду кто-то захихикал. А уж когда оказалось, что персонаж Бэндит — родная, мать ее, сестра Томаса, я вообще чуть не разревелся. С громким возгласом: «ЧТО?» я подпрыгнул на месте и подавился поп-корном. Хорошо, что Джи был рядом и помог мне в трудную минуту. Сестра Томаса, ну вы представляете?!

Когда фильм закончился и послышались аплодисменты, я с удовольствием их поддержал, а вот для Джи это было весьма проблематично, так как он отбил обе свои ладони об мою теперь больную спину, ибо поп-корн, кола, сухарики, чипсы и пирожок с капустой постоянно попадали мне не в то горло, когда на экране происходила очередная жесть. Ндааа… хорошо, что мы с Джи никогда не ходили в кинотеатр на свидания, а предпочитали парк игровых развлечений. Сахарную вату я нормально перевариваю.

После премьеры был фуршет для избранных. А если по-нашему, то закрытая туса с халявным хавчиком. Шикарный белый зал с тремя длинными и заполненными едой столами. Шампанское, устрицы, суши, коровьи какашки… ммм… а они оказывается вкусные! Короче, еда настоящих кинозвезд! Также здесь была куча народу: актеры, актрисы, певцы и певицы, порнозвезды (только вот Саша Грей пропустила тусу, а жаль, мне бы было о чем с ней поболтать), Призрачный гонщик, автор книги про Пистоны — тьфу, Престолы (его, кстати, пытались накормить каким-то дурацким сухим тортом, беее, у меня от него началась изжога!), Капитан Джек Воробей, Джон Сноу и самое главное — Чубакка! — клевый, кстати, парень, мы проболтали с ним о собаках (он тот еще скотовод!) где-то полтора часа, пока не пришел какой-то стремный, прилизанный, словно Гитлер, мужик, и не заставил моего нового друга домывать пол. Говнюк!

Так, пока Джи базарил с режиссером фильма, в котором снялась Бэн, что стояла неподалеку с улыбкой до ушей, я решил оттянуться по полной программе. Запихав в себя как можно больше еды, алкоголя (вот это было зря!) и салфеток с изображением каких-то мультяшных супергероев, ваш покорный слуга как всегда облажался по полной программе…

Последним, что я запомнил, было… эээ, кажется, светящаяся и качающаяся громадная люстра, которую я решил почему-то поправить и, расстегнув ширинку на брюках (от переедания они стали невероятно сжимать живот), раздобыл откуда-то стремянку, после чего полез на эту висящую яркую хрень и… все… дальше темнота.

Очнулся я уже в гостиничном номере отеля Лос-Анджелеса. Джерард храпел где-то неподалеку, а когда проснулся (из-за того что я, вставая с постели, поскользнулся на чем-то и грохнулся прямо на пол) устроил мне такое!

По возвращению домой он не орал на меня, не бил, не шлепал, что странно, а спокойно и тихо произнес: «Фрэнки, малыш, ты вел себя очень и очень плохо, поэтому… никакого секса целый месяц». Черт, я тогда думал, у меня сердечный приступ случится! МЕСЯЦ! Да я ж сдохну! Но никакие мои извинения и слезы-сопли (бля, нужно брать уроки актерского мастерства у Бэндит) не смогли растопить ледяное, беспощадное сердце Джерарда, и теперь, просыпаясь каждый день, моему привыкшему с утра к минету тельцу с болезненным стояком остается только по-тихому тереться об своего муженька, закрыв свой глупый рот ладошкой, чтобы не разбудить Джи. Иногда Шпилли и Вилли ночуют с нами в комнате, но только на полу… так вот, братишки, заметив, чем я занимаюсь, так сочувственно на меня посмотрели, что мне кажется, если бы они могли говорить, то обязательно сказали: «Держись, чувак. Сучки — они такие. Просто поймай для нее белку, и она сразу тебя простит». Спасибо ребят, спасибо за все, вы самые лучшие, братишки мои.

Через пару дней я обнаружил на ютубе ролик с моими… эээм… пьяными выебонами. Оказывается, после того, как я взобрался на люстру, она тут же потухла. А Фрэнки Уэй, горе-блять-тарзан, повис на ней, как на лиане, и начал раскачиваться. Штаны вместе с трусами тут же слетели и приземлились на головы мистера и миссис Смит (ребят из моего, кстати, любимого фильма), и бритую промежность сразу стало возможным рассмотреть во всех ракурсах. К сожалению… ой, то есть, к счастью, ее закрыли черным квадратиком, да таким маленьким, что у меня начали развиваться комплексы. На видео видно, как Джерард пытался снять эту голожопую обезьяну с так полюбившейся ей ветки, но потерпел полный провал, когда это обезьяна вдруг сама, отцепив руки, полетела вниз, приземлившись промежностью ровно на лицо своего мужа. Идеально!

Стук, ор, визги и вспышки фотокамер, а после — ворвавшаяся на «бал» охрана (где она, нахрен, была раньше, когда я там такое творил?!). Крики фанатов. Занавес! Иии… громкие аплодисменты…

Бля, я звезда ютуба.

Майки, посмотрев видос с моим позором, с возбужденным восторгом спросил, какое пойло я употреблял?

— Это очень важно, чувак! Ты должен вспомнить!

Естественно, этого не произошло. Я помнил только о шампанском. Но теперь прекрасно понимаю всю степень своего долбоебизма. Ни за что, никогда я больше не буду пить! Все, Фрэнк Энтони Томас Уэй, теперь вы — хронический трезвенник до конца своих дней, можете поцеловаться… с детским шампанским, ебт!

Но самым шокирующим для меня оказалось то, что Бэндит была не в обиде. ОНА, БЛЯТЬ, ХАЙПАНУЛА НА МОЕМ ПОЗОРЕ! Ведь она — не просто супер-мега-звезда, но и дочь двух умственно отсталых геев! За такие факты ее биографии оскар в нашей толерантной стране эта стерва получит уже в ближайшие два года!

Что ж… я рад за нее. А пока меня не уволили с работы (благо начальник не смотрит телик, а читает исключительно книги, и надеюсь, никто не решит написать мою биографию), за хлебом в магазин приходится ходить в белой кепке на черноволосую макушку и в темных джерардовских очках.

— Расслабься, чувак, — успокаивал меня Майки. — Скоро об этом все забудут. Несколько лет назад я устроил на дне рождения своей жены лазерное шоу со стриптизерами, на котором мою голожопую задницу с помощью самоката прямо с крыши нашего дома решили отправить в космос. Тоже в инете вирусом ходило, но ведь теперь об этом никто даже не говорит! Вот я и не знаю, что бы еще такое придумать… Так ты не помнишь, что пил на той вечеринке?

Ндааа… теперь понятно, почему от Джерарда мне практически не попало: да он просто привык! Черт, надеюсь мы с Майки — не родственники.

Алкоголь — это зло, ребятки. Не употребляйте, и тогда вам не придется дрочить втихую целый, нахуй, месяц, из-за обидок вашей второй половинки. Алкоголь — это зло!

### Hollywood it feels so good

То, что говорил мне Майки — полная ерунда! Прошло уже около двух месяцев, а эти грёбаные папарации все никак не могут от меня отстать! Я даже попросил Джерарда подстричь мои отросшие за полгода волосы, но не помогло! Меня все равно узнают на улицах! До моего босса, Эндрю Вайза, все-таки дошла информация о моих похождениях в Лос-Анджелесе. Он прочел об этом в газете (черт, я не знал, что он читает еще и газеты!), но из-за большого наплыва пациентов по мою душу Вайз не стал меня увольнять, ведь многие из них перешли в наш центр от конкурентов, а смотря на толпу, которая собралась в холле, я уверен: в скором времени у нас вообще не будет конкурентов.

Тем временем интернет заполонила куча мемов со мной в главной роли. Такого масштабного пиара я не видел со времен выхода ремейка к Звездным войнам. Тогда в нескольких кинотеатрах нашего города на всех сеансах поставили только этот фильм! Черт, надеюсь, мемы со мной не добрались до залов кинотеатров?

Я уже устал фотографироваться и раздавать автографы, честно. Джерард говорит, что за последний месяц в его художественную группу записалось уже больше ста человек. С такими темпами мы или станем миллионерами, или нас разорвут на части бешеные фанатики мемасов и пидарасов. Я даже представил эту картину. Джи и я, держась за руки, со всех ног бежим от вспышек фотокамер и летающих над головами квадрокоптеров, пробираясь через толпу зомби-фанатов, которая пытается поймать нас, словно рыбаки — рыбок на свои сэлфи-палки, при всем при этом приговаривая: ловись, рыбка, большая и маааааленькая… Брррр!

Но это еще не все новости. Недавно со мной связался один кинорежиссер и предложил сняться в его фильме. Когда меня практически силой запихнули в его лимузин… ну ладно, когда я без раздумий запрыгнул в его машину, так как он обещал угостить меня их фирменными пирожными в виде члена, я подумал: ну, мне же, в принципе, необязательно сниматься в его фильме. Наемся членов — и сразу домой. Так вот… поглощая уже где-то шестую булочку с соском и девятый пирожок в виде голенькой попки, я даже не заметил, как мы прибыли на место. Кастинг проводили в отеле, а их студия находилась где-то в том же Лос-Анджелесе, так что, поднявшись на шикарнейшем лифте пятизвездочного отеля на двадцать первый этаж, меня завели в довольно просторный, светлый номер. Ничего лишнего. Красные обои, две тумбочки, плазма на полстены, музыкальный центр, фонтанчик в виде львиной пасти возле окна, которое пролегало от пола до потолка, парочка видеокамер, фотографов, операторов, визажистов, актеров, которые почему-то были только из бассейна, облаченные в белые халаты. Один из них, кстати, оказался мистером Дженкиннсом, моим бывшим закомплексованным пациентом. Ой, я так обрадовался!

— Мистер Уэй? — подошел он ко мне с сияющей, отбеленной до рекламного блеска улыбкой. Вот сразу видно, что моя терапия пошла ему на пользу. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Это наша новая звезда, — пробасил режиссер.

— Э! Я же еще не прошел кастинг! — завозмущался я, на что мистер режиссер мне ответил, что это на самом деле не важно, и роль у меня уже в кармане, но пробы обязательны. Нууу… окей. Все равно эти люди скорее всего разочаруются, так как актер из меня никудышный, но главным для меня в тот момент были плюшки в виде розовенького ануса Элайджи Мёрфи (самой знаменитой в Америке гей-порнозвезды): меня уверяли, что слепок для формочки для приготовления этих сладеньких плюшечек брали именно с его задницы. Бля, надо будет как-нибудь слепок задницы Джерарда сделать. Объедение!

Но то, что произошло дальше, ввело меня в полный ступор. Вот уж не знал, что для того, чтобы пройти кастинг, необходимо обязательно раздеться до трусов… А? Что? Трусы тоже снять?

В общем, стою я, как идиот, в этом ебаном гостиничном номере, дергая ширинку своих брюк, и понимаю: чет здесь не так, друзья. Я, конечно, слышал, что когда актеры из Сумерек получали свои главные роли, они в доме режиссера еба… эээ… пробовались, но я не хочу играть в Сумерках! Это же та еще занудная хуйня. Озвучив свои мысли, я бросил это бессмысленное занятие — выковыривание молнии из штанов — и направился к выходу, захватив свою обещанную корзинку с плюшками, но… до двери я так и не добрался, так как на моем пути вдруг вырос здоровенный помощник ассистента режиссера. Бывает же, бля!

— Не тратьте наше драгоценное время, мистер Уэй, — послышался голос моего надзирателя за спиной. — Мы сделаем из вас настоящую порнозвезду. Некоторые за такую перспективу готовы глотки друг другу перегрызть, а вам еще что-то не нравится. У вас же такой потенциал!

— ПОРНО КОГО? — у меня наверное даже челюсть отпала. Они че, вообще? Сделать из меня порно, мать ее, звезду?! Ну, да… у меня уже есть некоторая практика в этом, но я не хочу трахаться с кем попало!!! А Джерарда они не позвали, так что…

Я повернулся к мистеру Дженкиннсу.

— Макс, вы что… тоже?

— О, мистер Уэй! После того потрясающего БДСМ-сеанса, который устроил мне ваш знакомый, я сразу понял, что это мое призвание! Мистер Грэй помог мне открыться, и теперь я чувствую себя по-настоящему свободным и счастливым. Я даже нашел себе парня, представляете?!

— Прааавда? — удивился я. — Н-ну, я за вас очень рад, нооо…

— Да вы не бойтесь так, мистер Уэй, мистер Кристиан научил меня расслаблять мужское тело, чтобы оно в полной мере могло получать настоящее удовольствие. А когда вам за это еще и заплатят, — он медленно втянул носом воздух и пригладил рукой торчащие светлые волосы, — вы наконец поймете, что нет на свете работы более приятной, чем давать в зад.

Ах вот как… Ну тогда…

— Да, нееее, знаете… я, пожалуй, откажусь.

— Вы еще даже не попробовали, — словно черт из табакерки передо мной вдруг оказался помощник режиссера и, обхватив за плечи, начал подталкивать к кровати. — Вы главное расслабьтесь. Макс все сделает за вас…

Так, а вот это уже…

— И не переживайте. За пробы тоже неплохо доплачивают, идите ко мне, — потянулись к моей ширинке шаловливые ручонки мистера Дженкиннса. И этот тридцатилетний сексуальный тип страдал хронической депрессией, социофобией, филофобией и патологической боязнью выступать на публике??? Ндааа… стоит позвонить Грэю и взять мастер класс. Этому чуваку нужно было стать не бизнесменом, а ебаным психологом! Он бы лишил меня работы с такими крутыми результатами! А пока — время дум и медитации…

Все нормально… все хорошо… Я спокоен… я спок-к-оен… я…

— АААА! ВЫПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ! — заголосил, как потерпевший, я, вырываясь из цепких ручонок своего бывшего пациента.

Вот еще! Сами кому попало в зад давайте! Ироды!

Словно белка в колесе, я бешено начал наяривать по номеру отеля от запертой двери к окну и обратно, крича, как ненормальный, и пытаясь не захлебнуться водичкой из фонтанчика, которую я хлебнул по пути из-за того, что пересохло в горле. Прыгая с тумбочки на небольшой стеклянный столик, с кровати — на попавшуюся под ноги чью-то спину, я орал, точно резаный, при этом пытаясь сделать сальто. Сальто не вышло, и круговорот головы, как в моем любимом ужастике, — тоже. И Фрэнк Энтони Томас Уэй полетел прямо на стоящий неподалеку пуфик в виде оператора или звукорежиссера, там уж я не разобрал.

Прикол ситуации состоял в том, что меня никто не трогал. Все в шоке уставились на мелкую гавкающую и рычащую шавку, которая носилась из угла в угол, расталкивая все преграды, стоящие на ее пути.

Мистер Дженкиннс, находившийся в тот момент на кровати, пытался забраться под одеяло. Операторы, зажимая свое оборудование, попадали на пол, укрывая дорогостоящую технику, звукорежиссеры слились со стенкой, наверное, думая, что таким образом их не собьют с ног, а мистер режиссер с ассистентом и его громилой забрались на кровать к мистеру Дженкиннсу и с вытаращенными глазами наблюдали за моими паническими выкрутасами.

Вообще, паники как таковой у меня не было. Просто я где-то читал, что если на тебя нападает насильник, нужно притвориться сумасшедшим, разыграть приступ эпилепсии или одержимость дьяволом. Я выбрал третье.

И это… сработало! Примерно через пятнадцать минут обеспеченного мной стресса меня выгнали из гостиничного номера с корзинкой плюшек в руках, точнее, в зубах, потому что эти гадины еще и не хотели мне ее отдавать! Пришлось вырывать зубами! А что?! Я упрямый!

Таким образом Фрэнк Энтони Томас Уэй приобрел две булочки в виде мужской и женской попки, два пирожных-члена, семь шоколадных негритосовских шариков, четыре вафельные головки и пять плюшек с сосками.

День явно удался!

### Собачье дело

За последние пару месяцев я успел собрать не только толпу из фанатов, но и ораву из собак! А все началось с того, что по пути от дома до работы и обратно я, будучи большим любителем потискать животинку, бывало останавливался возле какого-нибудь бедного, несчастного, бездомного песика и подкармливал его своим завтраком или специально купленным для таких случаев кормом. Джерард бесился! Ведь каждое утро, выходя на улицу, я словно собирался в поход… или на войну. С большущим рюкзаком за плечами, набитым хавчиком для дворовых собак (служба отлова в Нью-джерси работала очень плохо), с молочными шоколадками в карманах брюк и пиджака (знаю я одну собаченцию, которая их обожает), с двумя пакетами с фирменными тефтельками Джерарда (Пушистику очень нравится!), с дипломатом в руках и, конечно же, с сияющей до ушей улыбкой я отправлялся на самую дальнюю остановку от дома, чтобы пройтись перед работой и накормить как можно больше собак.

Джи говорил, что это мое самопожертвование до добра не доведет, и в кои-то веки оказался неправ! Большая лающая и воющая свора из тридцати или более собак окружила наш дом, прогнав при этом всех папарацци, которые ошивались возле нашего с Джи убежища вот уже который месяц! Видимо, они выследили меня и теперь, взяв в оккупацию двор, начали требовать полагающуюся им, по их мнению, жратву. Песики тут же спугнули всех этих мерзких стервятников, очистив тем самым наш райский уголок. Правда, возникла другая проблема: как их всех прокормить? Муж пытался позвонить в ближайший собачий питомник, но потерпел неудачу после того, как я порвал зубами провод от телефона, а после утопил все наши сотовые в унитазе.

— Тебе самому нужно в собачий питомник, Фрэнк. Может, там тебя наконец научат манерам, — выдал мой муженек и отправился на работу. А я? А что я? Пришлось взять выходной… и идти в зоомагазин за кормом.

Вот скажите мне, вам когда-нибудь приходилось оплачивать покупку на кассе под дикий вой и царапанье когтями об деревянную дверь с улицы? Мне — да!

Мило улыбнувшись шокированному продавцу, я вышел из магазина с полными пакетами собачьего корма в руках. Двадцать бродяг тут же закружились вокруг меня, махая хвостиками и истекая слюнями.

Ндааа, с такими провожатыми вам никакие маньяки и воры не страшны. Прохожие наверное думали, что псы взяли меня в заложники. Что ж… похоже, дела обстояли именно так.

К вечеру, когда Джерард вернулся домой, все уже было готово. Специально отведенная территория, огороженная деревянным заборчиком, и несколько небольших домиков для собак. Я связался со своим старым знакомым из университета, и он хрен знает откуда раздобыл шесть штук собачьих будок. К сожалению, уличные псы, привыкшие к свежему воздуху и холоду, по своей природе уже не смогут ужиться дома, так что держать их в помещении — очень хлопотное дело, да и Шпилли с Вилли не оценят моей доброты, став кормом для бродяг, так что я решил создать что-то вроде собственного приюта-убежища в виде заднего дворика нашего дома для всех голодающих и странствующих.

Но вот реакция Джерарда… Да-м-с… я совсем забыл, что моему мужу уже практически полтинник, и его не стоит шокировать такими переменами. Но он же сам хотел, чтобы я с эти разобрался! Вот я и разобрался! По-моему, это был лучший вариант. Не отдавать же моих мальчиков и девочек в собачьи питомники, где их будут держать в клетках и кормить через день?!

Так, отпоив муженька успокоительным, я честно пообещал, что найду хозяина для каждой собачки, обжирающейся сейчас на свежем воздухе, и до самой своей смерти возложу на себя обязательства в виде мытья посуды, уборки всего дома и готовки. На что Джи мне ответил, что он согласен, но только не на готовку, так как в последний раз, когда я сварганил нам ужин, пришлось вызывать сантехника, так как унитаз… эээм, так скажем, стал жертвой профессиАнального заболевания.

Итак, обежав все инстанции и выложив уйму денег за медосмотр в зооклинике, я наконец получил права на своих приемышей и стал счастливым обладателем тридцати четырех дворняжек, которых нарасхват начали забирать в новые семьи фанаты моего болтающегося в голожопом состоянии на люстре творчества!

Джерард же, смотря на мое измученное хлопотами тельце, также поучаствовал в делах приюта, договорившись со своими студентами об сборе пожертвований (так как денег все равно не хватало) и о продвижении Нью-Джерского сайта с фоточками лапочек, благодаря которому мир и узнал о моих песиках.

Сейчас приют имени Фрэнка и Джерарда Уэев до сих пор принимает в свои любящие объятия всех нуждающихся в тепле и ласке бездомных собак. Так что если вы будете проездом в Нью-Джерси, знайте, что где-то там, на улицах моего родного и любимого всей душой города, есть белый двухэтажный дом с радужным флюгером на крыше и с небольшим задним двориком, где нашли свое временное пристанище тридцать четыре дворняжки, и где по сей день каждый бездомный пес этого города сможет обрести ласку и любовь.

Мы найдем семью для каждого! Ведь именно в этом заключается смысл всех живых существ — любить и быть любимыми.

### Йога от секс-бога

Мои методы психотерапии стали известны всей Америке. Результаты моей работы были настолько хороши, что меня даже пригласили на одно телешоу, где я рассказал и показал на примере ведущего, как избавляю своих пациентов от различных фобий, заставив мужчину съесть живого паука, чтобы он больше их не боялся. Клин клином вышибают! Черт, когда-нибудь Гринпис все-таки придет по мою душу. Зато мистер Лангуст подсел на тайскую кухню. Даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо… В любом случае — сработало! Меня ведь на это шоу затащили совершенно неподготовленным, за что я на них очень разозлился и решил таким образом навредничать, накормив их ведущего данной живностью, которую нашел в углу своей гримерки. Брррр… гадость! Я и сам боюсь пауков, а этот придурок его съел! Эти шоумены точно психи!

Но, несмотря на тот ужас, что я устроил в прямом эфире, пациентов у меня не стало меньше, а, честно сказать, даже прибавилось. Люди в восторге! А я, кажется, из психотерапевта превратился в настоящего работника парка игровых развлечений! Ну лан… я больно-то по этому поводу не расстраиваюсь. Есть люди, которым действительно нужна моя помощь и которые ее в полной мере получают, а остальные адреналиновые наркоманы пусть идут к черту! Я теперь уже начал их различать.

И вот, все вроде бы шло хорошо… Мы с Джерардом справили очередную годовщину свадьбы, Бэндит со своим мужем Алексом прошли пробы на новый крутой боевик, который выйдет через пару лет, Джиллиан (моя внученька) подросла настолько, что теперь мы стали с ней одного роста, и Джерард, издеваясь надо мной, постоянно делает вид, что путает нас, а Шпилли наконец научился давать мне лапу, но когда Вилли нет поблизости — он почему-то его смущается. Ах, молодость! Но… всегда есть какое-нибудь «но», которое просто не могло не произойти с Фрэнки Уэем. На этот раз «но» оказалось довольно здоровенным и по-настоящему катастрофичным, а если быть точнее…

Помните, я что-то говорил о том, что не хочу становиться порнозвездой? Так вот, в этом деле меня постиг полный провал. Какой-то придурок выложил наше с Джи порно видео в интернет под названием «Йога от секс-бога». Я, конечно, польщен, но СЕРЬЕЗНО? После всего, через что нам пришлось пройти с этими долбанными папараццишками? А ведь внимание к моей персоне только-только начало утихать, и вот снова. Господи, надеюсь, моя мама не лазает по порносайтам (она ведь от того тарзановского номера в себя еще не пришла).

На GayTube наверное установился новый рекорд по просмотрам. За что мне это?! И самое интересное: кто это, блять, выложил? Мой ноут вроде не взламывали, а диски… Диски! Блять! К нам же недавно приходил сантехник (я решил угостить Джерарда сметанником), так вот… этот чел, наверное, и нашел один из дисков, который я спрятал под шкафчиком в ванной! Черт-черт-черт! Вот же гнида, а еще так миленько мне улыбался, ублюдок! Думал, наверное, что пиратский халявный фильмец стырил, а там было…

Я попытался связаться с админами сайта, но эти козлы просто меня проигнорировали! К тому же, за двенадцать часов видео уже разошлось на парочку других сайтов. Да уж, с такими темпами к концу недели порно-йогу будут крутить по всем теленовостям!

Джерард меня убьет. Я покойник. Бля, он же даже не знает о том, что я нас снимал! Дерьмо! А комментарии?! Вы читали комментарии под нашим видео?! Вот некоторые из них…

Эрик:

Аааааа! Чё творят! 😍

Кантри:

Там чо всеееееее ебанутыееееее…

Bosse:

Mmmmmmmmm…

Рома:

Хочу этого ебарька!

Джоник:

Пасик супер, хочу такой пасика 😻

Ss:

Просто супер! У моего ёбаря точно такой же хуй!

Эйс:

Меня бы так 😋

Фартовый:

Всю жопу разодрал!

Женя:

Хочу покататься на этом жеребце.

Макс:

Ахуенный пассив 👅

Riyeor:

Классная обработка!

Белый:

Классно мужик Сучку проебал, она аж обоссалась!

Сергей:

Москва. Уни пас, люблю быть пассом, очко тугое не разъебанное. Здоров, проверяюсь. Анала давно не было. Можно без презика со спусканием глубоко внутрь очка. Ебешь и ебешь, не коммерция. Денег не плачу и не беру. Интересуют члены от 18 см. Можно двух-трех активов, группы не было, отдамся на проёб место ваше.

Петро:

Сергей, жалко что я очень далеко живу…

Гинзбург:

Это пиздец!!!

Виктор:

Суперпроёб без гандона.

Artis:

Super, super, super!

Александр:

Меня бы таким отъебли, как сучку.

Эл:

Да, секс супер, хочу на место пассива ❤❤❤

Алекс:

Кто меня так оттрахает?

Алина:

Аааааа! У меня сейчас со всех дырок бомбанет! Это идол пассиков, и идол для членов!

Саша:

Хочу на такой!!!)

Fly:

Откуда можно вызывать мужика с таким бешеным членом?

Good:

Актив бомба!

Антон:

Моя попа хочет так же 😜

Петро:

Антон, ты мою дырочку не видел.

ElenaQueen:

Классный песик на заднем фоне! Фууу… что он там с пола слизывает?

Tapatush:

Возьмите третьей!! Муж разрешил!!

Анжела:

(АНЖЕЛА/БЫЛ ЖЕНЯ) МНЕ УЖЕ 65 ЛЕТ, 32 года живу с другом, я его жена! Даже надевала фату и свадебное платье. По-пьянке надел чулочки, бюстгальтер, а получилось на всю жизнь. Я стал кончать по-женски, это классно! Мальчики молодцы!

Крис:

Анжела, круто! Я рад за тебя!

Джон:

Анжела, везет же некоторым…

Машка:

Нормально отжарил тушку 😊

Андрей:

Петро, пришли в личку фото)

Тролль:

Кто скинет мне, пожалуйста, видосы с этим активом, спасибо заранее…

Марк:

ОНИ ОБА ПРОСТО БОМБА!

Короче, пиздец полнейший… Уже звонил Майки и поздравил меня с премьерой. Что он вообще делал на этом сайте, где выкладывают исключительно гейскую порнуху? Надеюсь, он не рассказал об этом Джи… Хотя, зная этого балабола… … … Черт, кажется, входная дверь хлопнула! Джерард вернулся. Бля, он меня зовет! Че теперь делать-то? Так, спокойно, Фрэнки… мы с твоей задницей попадали и в большие переделки! Взять, к примеру, выпускной вечер, когда я решил спародировать Кэрри Стивена Кинга, заставив своих друганов облить меня красной краской. После чего я собирался устроить световое представление с бомбочками и подушками-пердушками! Кто ж знал, что эти криворучки промахнутся и попадут в директора школы?! Слепошарые, бля… А день Святого Валентина? Кто вообще придумал в ресторанах эти дурацкие правила поведения за столом? Я всего лишь хотел станцевать Джерарду стриптиз, а тут вдруг прибежала охрана и вытащила меня из аквариума! Весь праздник испортили, гниды! А Хэллоуин! У меня, между прочим, день рождения в Хэллоуин, почему я не мог в свой гребаный праздник бесплатно прокатиться на карусели «вертушка-блевушка»? Никто в итоге не стал больше на нее садиться после того, когда я решил залезть на блевушку «зайцем» и, сорвавшись, полетел прямо в надувной домик Губки Боба. Никто из детей не пострадал, а вот финансы Джерарда…

Не везет так не везет!

И теперь, сидя в шкафу в нашей спальне на втором этаже, я, пытаясь дышать как можно тише, прощаюсь с вами, друзья, потому что, скорее всего, больше не смогу выйти на связь. Неее, не потому, что буду лежать в могилке — Джерард не такой, а потому что меня просто лишат доступа в интернет и к любой записывающей технике. Но хочу сказать, мои дорогие читатели, что я очень и очень сильно буду по вам скучать. Надеюсь, и вы тоже, иначе… какой в этом смысл?

Каждый обязан платить за свои ошибки, а так как Фрэнки Уэй и есть самая настоящая такая коротконогая и лохматая мелкая ошибочка природы и человеческой рассудительности, платит в нашей семье, по видимому, все-таки Джерард. Уж не знаю, как он в прошлой жизни нагрешил, что в этой ему достался я, но уверен на все сто: то ли еще будет. То ли еще будет, друзья мои…

#### Примечание к части

Комментарии к порнушке с Джи и Фрэнки - настоящие, и взяты с разных порносайтов (некоторые ники изменены). Да, автор вот так вот запарился)) Ну, блин... я бы лучше не придумала!

Саундтреки к фанфику:

https://vk.com/wall-81857224_922

>

### От автора

Что ж… Это была последняя глава, и надеюсь, я вас не разочаровала. Если вы не заметили, то при написании первых двух частей «извращенца» я не думала, что буду продолжать, поэтому в конце всегда ставила такую большущую жирную точку. Но… эта история, однако, все время находит продолжение и тем самым невероятно удивляет меня. Я сама не знаю, каким образом новые идеи зарождаются в моей голове. Наверное, это из-за того, что территория для создания все более сумасшедших ситуаций, в которые вляпывается главный герой, огромна из-за его чрезмерной неадекватности. В последнее время, попадая в те или иные обстоятельства, я спрашиваю себя: а как бы поступил Фрэнки из «извращенца»? Ответ очевиден: так, как бы ни за что не поступил ни один нормальный человек.

Джерарда Уэя же я сделала таким, каким хотела бы видеть своего мужчину. Спокойный, немного занудливый, но с чувством юмора, прекрасный повар и мягонький, словно подушечка (как в теле, так и характером). Но все же иногда он может быть твердым в ситуациях, которые действительно этого требуют. То есть, характер-то у него есть! Джи порой командует и по делу может наказать или проучить, так как с Фрэнком по-другому и не выйдет; он также прощает ему все его закидоны и принимает недостатки. Джерард в «извращенце», на самом деле, просто идеальный муж.

Не знаю, буду ли я писать четвертую часть… Это и для меня остается загадкой, третью-то я вообще не планировала. Если по окончании первой части у меня имелось несколько нереализованных идей, которые я потом все-таки внесла во вторую, то для третьей не было ни одной. И что вообще писать о семейной жизни двух счастливых и влюбленных друг в друга педиков? Скукота же?! Однако, мой мозг и тут выдал очередной эксцесс. Ну, ок. Спасибо ему за это, что ли…

Поэтому я бы посоветовала вам подписаться на заявку. Вдруг Фрэнки Уэй снова поселится в моей голове, а так вы хоть ничего не пропустите. А то предупреждать тех, кому понравилась история, но кто не подписан на мой профиль, о продолжении — довольно проблематично. Не обещаю четвертую часть, но идею Картофельного Пюре все же лайкните. Кто знает, может по ней создадут еще один фик. Задумка-то очень клевая! Ииии… Спасибо, что прошли через все горести и радости Фрэнки Уэя вместе с ним. Он вам очень благодарен, честно)

Ваша выносящая мозги Елена Кунни, ой, тоесть Куин)) ❤

P.S. Оставляйте свои мысли в комментариях. Фрэнк поделился целой жизнью, а вы? Ну!))


End file.
